Where Does That Leave Us?
by ambrollins
Summary: When Dean and Seth share something new, what will be the outcome? Where Does That Leave Us? is my first fan fic, so apologies in advance if it isn't great. Rated M for where it might go.
1. Chapter 1

Dean, Seth and Roman were in their rental car driving along yet another highway to their next hotel, for their next show. They were used to the travelling by now. This time, Seth was driving, Roman was sitting shotgun and Dean was lying in the back. All 3 men were exhausted from the show they just came from, so kept conversation to a minimum. Both Dean and Roman had their Beats on, whilst Seth had his iPod hooked up to the stereo listening to the latest Killswitch Engage album. The drive was long and tedious but they had decided to try and drive it in one go, without stopping, so they could appreciate the arrival all the more.

Arriving at the hotel, the three Shield members strolled up to the reception desk, bags in tow. The receptionist recognized them instantly and handed them the key cards and pointed them in the right direction, noticing they looked tired so didn't bother them further. Roman had a room to himself tonight, and Seth and Dean were sharing another. After a short elevator ride, Roman said his goodbyes and took a left, whereas Dean and Seth went right. They came to their door, and Seth scanned the card in the door. It beeped and clicked open. The two men walked in, each dropping their bags and collapsing on their beds. After a moment of both staring at the ceiling, Seth turned to Dean.

"Hell of a match tonight, huh?" Seth asked.

Dean slowly turned his head to him, and shrugged.

Seth bounced up from the bed, and leaned over Dean ever so slightly.

"What? Dude, we fucking killed it out there. Didn't you hear the crowd roar?"

Dean sat up, causing Seth to step back, and responded, "I guess."

Confused, Seth sat across from Dean on the other bed and just stared him in the eyes. Dean remained calm and met his stare. Seth knew this was not like Dean, tired or not. Dean lived for the reaction from the crowd. Knowing that someone somewhere was picking up on all his subtle and not so subtle gestures, and he loved it. They continued staring at each other for what seemed like forever to Seth, until Dean nodded his head upward in a questioning manner. Seth, caught off guard after being lost in Dean's eyes took a minute to respond.

Dean was lost. He didn't know why he wasn't acting like himself, but he was sure it had something to do with Seth. The pair had been working alongside each other for quite some time now, but only recently did things start to change. He wasn't sure what was changing, but it was. He would find himself catching glimpses of Seth inside and outside the ring and feeling something new and unknown. Was he really lusting over one of his partners in crime? Or was his mind playing tricks on him? He had no idea. That was until this very moment. Looking into Seth's wide eyes, he wanted him. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to grab the two toned head of hair in front of him and devour Seth's lips. Dean tried to remain calm at this moment, even though he could feel himself excite below the belt.

Seth wasn't sure what was going on inside of Dean's head but he was determined to find out. He finally responded to Dean with a smile, waiting for a change in Dean's mood.

"That smile" Dean thought. Fuck, Dean loved that smile. Had he always loved it or was it just in this moment? He couldn't decide. But he knew he wanted more. Dean smiled back at Seth and the pair started laughing. Hearing Seth's laugh done something to Dean he had never anticipated. He was so hard he was beginning to become uncomfortable. He tried to adjust without making it obvious but to no avail. Instead, he reached over and placed his hand on Seth's left cheek, using his thumb to gently stroke his bottom lip. Seth slowly stopped laughing, as he became aware of what was happening. He did not know why Dean had his hand on his cheek, or why the touch of his thumb on his lip was making him stir.

A few moments passed as they both stared into each other's eyes, Dean's hand still on Seth's face. Seth slowly slid his tongue out the side of his mouth and met Dean's thumb. Shocked at his actions, Dean blinked hard a few times, but kept his gaze on Seth.

Seth's tongue continued on Dean's thumb as Dean closed his eyes. An unexpected noise escaped his throat and Seth's smile crept back. Seth slowly made his way to the other bed. Removing Dean's hand from his face and holding it in his own, Seth gradually moving on top of Dean, claiming the older man's lips. Dean, unsure of how they even got here responds and begins to devour the lips of his younger team mate.

Dean's hands roam up and down the toned back of Seth, first just over his shirt then slowly he begins to make his way underneath. Seth lets small moans escape from the back of his throat and into Dean's. As minutes pass, both men start to become uncomfortable with the growing bulge in their pants. Their faces part just enough for them to stare at each other, neither wanting to speak first.

"Woah!" exclaimed Seth.

Dean, still unsure of what was happening continues staring into Seth's widening brown eyes.

"This is what you wanted right? This is why you have been acting weird lately? Shit, have I overstepped some line here? Dean? Dean? Please…"

Seth, stroking Dean's face in hope of a response, starts moving off the man beneath him. Dean grabs his arm and pulls him back to him, claiming his mouth once again. Their two tongues collide faster and faster, but before it goes any further, Seth steps back.

"I can't do this if you won't speak to me," Seth pleads with Dean.

"I… Ugh…" is all Dean can manage. In his mind he is reciting a novel about how he has been looking at Seth differently for a while now and can't stop thinking about him day and night, no matter what he is doing. How he has dreams every night about the high flyer, how he wakes up in the morning harder than he ever thought possible and how all he has wanted to do these past few weeks is to completely take control of the man he just shared an explosive kiss with, however none of that comes out. He just looks up at Seth through strands of his messy hair.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go," Seth quickly says as he adjusts himself and heads for the door.

Dean opens his mouth and tries to say something, but absolutely no words come out.

The door slams as Dean is left alone in the room. He looks around, feeling completely lost. What just happened? Why was he the one left alone? And where the fuck did Seth go? So many questions flew around Dean's head, and he had to have them answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Pacing around the room, Dean had a million thoughts buzzing around his head. He had just shared an incredible kiss with one of his best friends, who then stormed out the room. He knew that could not be a good sign. He continues pacing back and forth, until he hears his phone vibrate. He freezes in his tracks and fumbles the cell phone out his pocket.

"_**That was incredible…" **_read the message on screen, below an incredible photo of Seth.

Dean took a few moments, staring at the lit up screen in his hand. He had no idea what reaction he should be having right now, or what he should do. Taking a seat on the edge of Seth's bed, he began his reply.

"**Yeah, it was." **Dean kept it short and sweet, not wanting to give too much away. He simply agreed with Seth's statement.

A moment later, Dean's phone buzzed again.

"_**So when can we do it again?"**_

Dean was lost. He wanted to simply reply with "NOW" but he was unsure if he could. He needed time. Time to process what had just happened and what Seth was asking of him. What would this mean for the both of them? Seth had gotten so angry with him when he couldn't answer him earlier, and he wasn't ready for that sort of rejection again. As much as he wanted to see Seth, even just for a moment, he decided that he needed to take things slow. He needed to process all this and really think about what could happen next.

That rational thinking inside Dean's head lasted almost 4 minutes. 4 minutes was all he could take, he had to have Seth again. He had to hold him, taste him, and breathe in every inch of him in. Anything of Seth was what he ached for.

"_**Seth, please come back to our room."**_Dean knew his response sounded desperate but he no longer cared. He felt himself coming undone right there in that hotel room. He had never felt like this before. And it was all happening so quick. How Seth had achieved this was a complete mystery to Dean. He was shaking now, starting to break down from all the confusion in his head.

Hearing the click of the room door, Dean's heard jerked behind him. Standing in the doorway was an upset looking Seth, eyes red and puffy and tears still on his cheeks. He had his phone in his hand, still on Dean's last message. The pair were staring at one another but neither knew what was next.

Seth finally walked into the room and closed the door behind him, not taking his eyes off Dean. He walked over to his bed, and sat down beside Dean, as close as he could.

Dean looked at Seth's face and all sorts of guilt began rushing around his entire body. Had he done this to Seth? Made him this upset? He gently wiped away the tears from the younger man's face, as Seth stared down on to the floor, not quite able to watch Dean in this moment. Dean had no idea how to fix Seth, hell; he wasn't even sure how to fix himself. He was feeling all sorts of emotions he had never had to deal with.

After Seth's face was dry, Dean let out a sigh. Seth stared up at him, his eyes less puffy but still red, and a smile began creeping on his face.

Thinking back to their earlier encounter, Dean decided that he would be best to try talk to Seth, not wanting him to storm out again for the second time this evening.

"Seth, I – " Dean was cut off by Seth's lips brushing against his. Dean had thought about pulling away to at least finish his sentence, but his body was not cooperating. Dean felt his whole body relax as he responded to Seth's lips, moving in a slow and sweet rhythm. Both his hands were cradling Seth's face, the ends of his fingers tracing little circles on his scalp. All his worries and confusion from before were completely gone now. All that mattered to him was this moment, this kiss, in this room. He could not have cared less about the outside world, or anything else in it. Dean slowly manoeuvred his body, gently pushing Seth down onto the mattress, and climbing on top of him, all the while not stopping this powerful kiss. Seth's hands came up from his sides and grabbed onto Dean's sides. He slowly lifted his t-shirt up so he was holding onto Dean's sides, pulling him into him further. Groans began escaping Dean's mouth into Seth's as he grinded down onto him, feeling Seth's hardness push up against him. Seth's breathing became louder and this turned Dean on more than he could have imagined. Dean's hands moved from Seth's head and down to his waist. He slowly lifted his shirt up his toned abs and over his head, breaking their kiss for the first time. Once again, the two Shield members found themselves staring into each other's eyes, this time with more comfort, and less confusion. Dean's right hand caressed Seth's left cheek slowly, as he gazed into those wonderful brown eyes. How this man's beauty had escaped him for so long, he had no idea. But it didn't matter now. He had him underneath him, and never had he felt so at ease. Dean gave Seth a soft, quick kiss once more, this time ending it quickly.

"I am so beat man, today has been a long day." Dean whispered into Seth's ear. "This is what I want, but I need fucking sleep right now."

Seth chuckled at Dean's honesty, and responded quietly in his ear, "Me too. Just don't leave my bed, okay?"

Dean lifted himself up so he was staring down at Seth, eyes wide open.

"Stay in my bed Dean. Don't get up." Seth was tired too and Dean could hear it in his voice.

Dean's heart skipped a beat. He rolled off Seth and lay on his side, facing Seth and draping his arm over his bare waist. He was too tired to even try and process anything right now, so just enjoyed being so close to this amazing man. Dean lifted his head as Seth put his arm underneath. The men fitted perfectly into each other.

Both men fell asleep pretty quickly, without saying anything else to each other. But both men fell asleep with smiles on their faces and surprising comfort in one another.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was the first one to wake up. He slept better than he had in months. He didn't realise how much good sleep he was missing out on until he woke that morning. Looking over at Seth, whose hair was draped messily over his perfect face, Dean could not help but smile. He was so ecstatic that Seth had managed to figure out the feelings he couldn't and make this whole transition easy. Dean had played out countless scenarios in his mind when Seth had left last night, but none of that mattered. All that mattered was that he was finally seeing things clearly now. He needed Seth. And he had him. They had shared something special the night before, Dean was sure of it. He couldn't wait for Seth to wake up and spend time with him, with his new and cleared mind.

Dean was standing out on his room's balcony, smoking his second cigarette of the morning. He was used to Seth sleeping a lot later than him, although this morning in particular was driving him wild. He just wanted Seth to wake up so he could share another amazing kiss with his team mate. Staring over the railing onto the buildings below, Dean heard a gentle click. He quickly shook himself out of his day dream and looked back into the now empty room. Seth was gone Dean ran in the room and over to the door, opening it as quick as possible, but when he stepped out, Seth was nowhere to be seen.

Dean re-entered the room and slumped down on the bed he and Seth had shared last night. He threw his face down onto the pillow, which still smelled of Seth. Dean inhaled as much of it as he could, and refused to breathe it back out. He just wanted it to take over complete control of his body, and stay in him forever. When it got too much, he exhaled it with a cough. He repeated this a few times until it became too much for him. He curled his body up, gripping the pillow close to his chest, wishing and pretending it was Seth.

Dean had no idea why Seth had left so abruptly without saying anything to him, or why it was bothering him so much. He looked down at the pillow he had been grasping and threw it across the room. Why the hell was Seth having this much of an effect on him? He had no clue. Sure, there kiss was great but why should he care? He shouldn't be wasting his time mourning the quick morning getaway by Seth, he should be forgetting all about it, since that's what Seth was doing. He decided to have a quick shower then head out for breakfast. He sent Roman a quick text to let him know his plans and to invite him along.

"_**Sorry, Seth and I are already out. We're at the Diner just a few blocks away, come meet us?"**_

This was the text Dean came out the shower to. He was pissed. Why had Seth left in such a hurry and then ran off to Roman? As much as part of him knew he wanted to talk to Seth alone and figure out what happened, the egotistical part of him took over and decided he was going to play Seth at his own game. He got changed quickly and headed for the diner.

Upon entering the diner, he immediately spotted Roman and Seth sharing a booth over in the far corner. He swaggered across to the table, telling a passing waitress his order in the process. He scooted himself in next to Seth, carefully avoiding eye contact with him.

The three men conversed for a short while before the waitress brought over Dean's order. The other two men just looked at him bemused.

"_**What? I figured you guys had already eaten…" **_Dean managed before stuffing a large forkful of eggs in his mouth. The other two men just laughed and continued drinking their coffees.

Whilst he was eating breakfast, he tried his best not to think about the night before. As much as it hurt, Seth obviously felt it was a mistake and so should Dean. Seth was acting as if nothing had happened and Dean was all too happy to pretend so too, if it meant him winning. It secretly pained him that he and Seth never got to kiss this morning like last night, but he would be damned if he would let Seth know that.

As Dean was finishing up his breakfast, Roman excused himself to the rest room. As soon as he left the table, Dean's discomfort started to kick in. Why was he nervous? He and Seth had sat at plenty tables without Roman before, and this was no different to those times. Or at least that's what he was trying to convince himself of. He took a large drink of coffee whilst trying not to turn around to Seth. If Seth wanted to give him the cold shoulder, then he sure as hell was going to give it him back. He looked around wondering what was taking Roman so long.

"_**I'm sorry, Dean," **_Seth quietly whispered in Dean's direction. Dean didn't quite register it the first time, but Seth repeated himself. _**"I'm sorry, Dean." **_Dean heard him this time, but still didn't acknowledge him. _** "I really am sorry. I wanted to stay and see you this morning, but when I seen you out on that balcony, I got scared and ran. Please Dean, at least look at me." **_Seth quickly stopped talking when he seen Roman approach the table, disappointed that this conversation had to end, before it had even began.

Dean thought about what Seth had just said to him, whilst Roman sat back down. He hid his face in his coffee mug as Roman and Seth started discussing their show plans for that night. Dean's mind however, was very far away.

Dean, drifting his mind further and further from his current company began thinking about everything again. As much as he wanted to put on this act and pretend Seth wasn't getting to him, he was. He couldn't even comprehend how much he wanted to grab a hold of Seth and just cover him with his mouth. He wanted so badly for them to pick up where they left things last night and just go back to the pure bliss and joy he had felt. But here he was, confused as ever, not knowing which part of his mind to go with. He knew if he denied his feelings, he would end up hating himself in the long run, but that didn't mean he was going to go easy on Seth. Seth had left him this morning, and as much as Dean hated to admit it even to himself, he was hurt by this. Dean was lifted out of his thoughts by the deep yet soothing voice of Roman.

"_**Earth to Dean, are you still with us over there?" **_Roman asked as he stared into Dean's lost blue eyes. _**"You ready to go?"**_

As Dean looked over at Roman, who was checking something on his phone, he felt something softly caressing his leg. He looked down and seen Seth's hand gently rubbing his leg, moving to in the inside of his thigh. Dean quickly glanced around to make sure no one else could see what was happening before turning his attention to Seth. Seth was looking down at the table, not giving the slightest clue as to what he was thinking. Dean turned and faced out of the booth, not quite sure where to direct his thoughts or his sight.

"_**Guys, are you coming?" **_asked a now slightly annoyed Roman. Both of the men turned their attention to the Samoan in front of them and hurried themselves out of the booth. Roman just laughed as he watched his two best friends awkwardly leave the diner. He followed, but kept a small distance behind them. He did not know what was going on between them, but knew he would rather stay out of it as long as possible.

Seth and Dean walked alongside each other, but neither spoke a single word.

With Roman keeping his distance, the three men made it back to the hotel, where they decided to have a quick workout in the gym. Roman went off to his room to grab a change of clothes and Dean and Seth did the same. Still not speaking to each other, they entered their shared room and grabbed what they needed.

As Seth was heading for the door, Dean grabbed his arm, closing Seth between the door and himself, breathing in his wonderful scent. Seth stopped in his tracks and just stood still, enjoying Dean's body so close to his. Neither of them spoke, but instead just enjoyed the comfort both of them obviously desired. Dean slowly started brushing Seth's blond strands away from his neck and started placing kisses up and down the soft skin. Seth's skin felt so good between Dean's lips.

"_**C'mon Dean, we can't do this now, Roman's waiting." **_Seth finally managed to say between subtle moans as a result of Dean's actions. Dean was disappointed but the man in front of him had a point. Now was not the time, as much as he wished it was.

Dean grabbed his bag, pushed passed Seth and headed back down to the gym. Seth slowly followed him, not sure if things were better or worse between them. They shared a silent elevator ride down, Dean hurrying out the door as soon as it opened on the ground floor.

As much as Dean wanted a workout, he could not wait until he was done, and he and Seth were back in the hotel room. Then he would get to do what he didn't this morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean, Roman and Seth were all working out in the gym, but Dean was struggling. As much as he enjoyed a good workout, he could not help but be constantly distracted by Seth. The guy was constantly pushing himself further and further with even his basic workouts and it was driving Dean wild. He tried to keep his distance from Seth but every now and again he would catch a glimpse of Seth's toned body, dripping with sweat and it was causing Dean all sorts of issues. He knew he couldn't stay sane much longer if he continued working out, so he told both his team mates he was heading back up to the room. Roman was too involved with his current set of reps he didn't really think much of it, but Seth had a lingering feeling he was perhaps the cause of Dean's early departure.

Back in his hotel room, Dean headed straight for the balcony, making sure to pick up his cigarettes from the table on his way. He knew he shouldn't, but he loved a post workout smoke. He inhaled softly, taking as much of the nicotine fumes in as he could, and held it in his lungs. The first few times it was like no other, but nearing half way down the cigarette, something changed inside him. Every draw he took, he thought of Seth in the most intoxicating way. He convinced himself that the dangerous smoke was essence of Seth and that he was becoming part of him, mixing into his blood. Dean could not help but love the feeling of Seth infecting every part of him. Being alone he didn't even need to worry about what this meant. He could just enjoy the feeling and not question it.

Dean stayed out on the balcony, taking in the city view, much like a hundred other views he was used to staring out on to. As he took in the view, he started to think about his thoughts, often a dangerous game for Dean. He began questioning why he was so intoxicated by Seth all of a sudden. He knew he had sort of been attracted to him lately, but attraction is far from what he was feeling now. He felt as if he needed to be close with Seth, but not in the way he was used to. He loved having Seth and Roman in his life, like the brothers he never had, but now he wanted Seth in every way possible. He then began thinking about Roman. Why wasn't he having these awkward and confusing feelings towards him? Dean knew Roman was an attractive man with a gentle soul but Seth was the man he desired. His thoughts got the better of him, so he shook them off and lit another cigarette.

Whilst he was smoking, he heard his room door open. He knew it had to be Seth, so tried to keep his cool. As much as he wanted to storm over to him and rip him out his clothes, he knew better. He slowly turned around as Seth closed the door behind him. Dean took in the amazing post gym Seth standing in their room. He was blown away. The man seemed to get better looking each day, something Dean did not think possible.

Seth, unaware of Dean staring at him, removed his shirt and threw it on the floor. He then kicked of his sneakers and his shorts followed. Dean holding in his breath at this point, staring at the now almost naked Seth. He was sure not to make any sudden movements as Seth still hadn't spotted him staring, and he was sure he didn't want to be seen. Seth then proceeded into the bathroom and Dean heard the shower start. He exhaled loudly, and took a minute to compose himself again.

Tossing his cigarette, Dean quietly re-entered the room and took a seat on the edge of the bed. He thought that if he waited patiently enough, Seth would come to him and fix whatever was going on between them. Dean likes to think of himself as a level headed guy, and quite smart, but somehow he was out of his depth when it came to this new thing he had with Seth. He tried looking at his phone for a while to distract himself as he listened to the water cascading over Seth. He soon gave up with that as his thoughts were overcome of jealousy of that water which was getting to completely cover every inch of Seth. He knew he was in way too deep when he was jealous of fucking water. He was convinced he had gone insane at this point.

Dean heard the water shut off, and became increasingly nervous. His posture became stiff as he totally froze. He knew he was about to have to face Seth, and he knew this time there would be no distractions or excuses. He remained still waiting for Seth to leave the bathroom.

A few minutes past, and when he heard the bathroom door open, his pulse quickened. Did he look up and wait to meet Seth's gaze or did he look anywhere else and remain casual? He had no clue. He had no time left to decide as Seth stepped out, wearing only a towel around his waist. His hair dripping water all down his abs, Dean couldn't help but stare. God was this man beautiful. Beautiful? Dean had never in his life think about other men as beautiful, but in this moment it was the perfect way to describe Seth.

"_**Oh, Dean. Hey." **_Seth seemed surprised to see the man he was sharing a room with staring up at him from the bed. He suddenly felt a little uncomfortable standing in just a towel.

"_**Hey…" **_was all Dean could manage to let escape his now dry mouth.

The two men continued to stare at each other for what felt like a lifetime. This continued until Seth made the first move and went to fetch clean clothes out his bag. Dean watched him like a hawk, but before Seth could re-enter the bathroom to get dressed, Dean jumped off the bed and headed straight towards the freshly washed man in front of him.

Before Seth could interject, Dean's lips were claiming Seth's, just the way he had wanted since that morning. He started off slowly, letting Seth get a feel for him and not scare him away. Gradually, Dean picked up the pace of the kiss, and started moving his hands over Seth's amazing body. He gently rested on his hips, pulling Seth closer to him, causing Seth to drop all his clothes. Seth's hands reached up and grabbed each side of Dean's face as Dean began using one of hands to caress Seth's freshly toned abs. Their tongues' became interlaced as the kiss deepened, short moans escaping both their throats.

Dean pulled away from Seth, only to remove his shirt. He looked into Seth's eager brown eyes before claiming his lips again. This time there was no initiation, he went straight in, with all the passion he had in that moment. Seth's moans grew louder as Dean's expert mouth caressed Seth's soft lips. He pressed both their bodies together, loving the feeling of them being so close with nothing in between them. Their hands were all over one another, not staying in one place too long as they both discovered this new territory, not quite explored before quite like this.

Dean didn't know how long he had been standing kissing Seth, but he also didn't care. All he cared about was being able to taste this man again, and it was not a disappointment. Wanting to move things along, Dean moved away from Seth's lips and began trailing kisses down his neck. Seth moved his head slightly giving Dean all the access he needed, which resulted in a snicker from Dean. He felt this was his assurance from Seth that what they were doing was ok, and neither of them had to worry about a thing.

Dean continued working on Seth's neck whilst roaming one hand up his back and the other becoming tangled in Seth's wavy wet locks. As much as he enjoyed this part of Seth, not only tasting him but breathing in his delicious scent, Dean still wanted more. He unhurriedly licked along Seth's collar bone, back and forth a few times before gently biting down on his shoulder. He couldn't believe how wonderful it felt digging his teeth into Seth's delicious flesh. More moans fled Seth's mouth. Dean knew at this point that Seth was like putty in his hands. He had him where he needed him.

Releasing his grip on Seth's shoulder, Dean placed alternate soft and hard kisses down his chest, until reaching the line of the towel. Seth inhaled sharply. Dean made his way back up Seth's chest, this time licking over one of his nipples, then the other. He alternated between the two before making his way back down to the fluffy white obstruction. As his lips made their down, he used one of his hands to release Seth from the towel. At this point, Seth placed a hand in Dean's messy hair, and slowly caressed his scalp. This sent shivers right up Dean's back.

Seth was now completely naked as Dean knelt in front of him. He had a mix of pleasure and uncertainty in his eyes, and Dean wanted to make Seth only feel pleasure. Dean had never been in this position before, so being eye level with Seth's now hard cock was a little intimidating. Never did he think he would be about to do what he was, but in this moment it felt right.

Dean wrapped his fingers around the base of Seth's shaft, and looked up at him as he started to softly stroke him up and down. Seth met his gaze and slow moans began escaping his mouth.

"_**Dean… Oh my God… Please…"**_

Hearing Seth struggling with his words turned Dean on so much that he started feeling a lot more at ease. He pushed Seth back a few steps so he was leaning against the wall as he kept a firm grip on him, gradually increasing his speed and pressure.

Seth continued to moan Dean's name as he grabbed his hair with more force.

Dean, nervous at first, moved his mouth closer to Seth's slick head, and slowly licked around his slit, tasting him. Seth trembled at his touch. Dean, still stroking him, began taking more of Seth into his mouth as he used a combination of his lips and his tongue to please Seth. He kept half of him in his hand and used his mouth on the other half, not wanting to try take too much in his mouth quite yet. As he continued to please Seth, Dean used his free hand to release himself from the shorts and slowly start to pump at his harder than ever cock. He was so turned on by Seth right now he knew it wouldn't take much for him to come. Seth took over from Dean on his own cock, as Dean continued to swirls his tongue around his swollen head. Seth's hand moved slickly over himself as Dean had coated him nicely in his saliva. This sensation was making Seth slowly come undone in front of Dean. Dean picked up the pace on his own cock as Seth became incoherent. Dean knew Seth was close, so positioned himself ready to taste his load. Seth shot into Dean's mouth and Dean gladly took what he could. He swallowed what he caught, and as he felt some drip down his chin, he succumbed to his own release. Covering his fist and his chest in his own seed, Dean tried to regain his composure. Seth fell to his knees and was once again eye level with Dean. He looked at him with that beautiful smile of his, and slowly began to lick clean Dean's face. Dean simply watched, mesmerised. Seth embraced Dean for a quick kiss before bringing Dean's covered hand up to his mouth and licking Dean's come off him. He picked up the towel, and wiped down Dean's chest, all whilst never taking his eyes of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just wanted to take this opportunity to thank every single person who has been reading this, and a special thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited. I appreciate all of you. I will try have more updates soon. Thanks again, and enjoy.**

* * *

A few silent minutes had passed, and both men were still on the floor. They were both resting against the wall where Dean had his arm wrapped around Seth, holding him close. Dean could not help but breath in Seth's intoxicating scent. He would never grow tired of that smell, he was sure of it. Seth wrapped his arm around Dean's torso, and curled up to the older man. Neither of them knew how long they rested like this, but they knew they would have to make a move sooner or later. The thought plagued Dean's mind and upset him more than he thought it should.

Before either men could prevent it, they drifted off to sleep. The comfort they had in each other was a comfort neither knew existed, or ever thought they needed. But in this moment, they both held on tight and didn't want to let go.

They were awoken abruptly by a loud knocking at their door. It took a few seconds for them to gather their bearings but when they fully came to, they realised it was likely Roman at the door. They had let the day escape them, and it was time to head to the arena. Both men hurried to their feet, Seth picking up the clothes he had dropped earlier and Dean rummaging through his bag for clean clothes.

"C'mon guys, you were both meant to meet me downstairs 10 minutes ago!" stated Roman's voice from the other side of the door.

Both men inside looked at each other shrugging their shoulders and motioning to the door. Neither wanted to be responsible for trying to lie to Roman.

"Guys, seriously? Do you wanna get your asses out here?" asked Roman, sounding increasingly annoyed.

"Hey Ro, we will be out in a sec okay, Seth here just got carried away trying to make me a better person, y'know what he can get like when he starts with me." Dean trailed of with something completely random but Roman seemed to buy it and told him he would be downstairs waiting. After their departure from the diner this morning, Roman thought better of questioning it. He figured they had probably got carried away arguing all afternoon.

"Really Dean? That's what you came up with?" questioned Seth, half annoyed but half amused.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby, why don't I just shout him back and let him know the real reason." Dean questioned. "Hey Roman?" Dean began shouting as he laughed. Before he could say anymore, Seth pressed his mouth firmly against Dean's trying to keep him quiet.

Dean kissed Seth back hard, becoming lost in the motions of both their mouths. As much as they both wanted to stay like this, they knew Roman would only be growing more agitated. The man was always punctual, and hated that the other two men often were not.

Seth and Dean quickly changed into fresh clothes and readied their bags for tonight. They kept reasonably quiet whilst doing so, but shared the occasional smile at one another.

Dean, as he put things into one of his smaller bags could not believe his luck right now. He had just shared an incredible afternoon with Seth, and now that it was over, it wasn't even awkward. Seth hadn't ran. Dean was so happy he had a constant smile plastered over his face. Luckily Seth thought he was just smiling up at him when he caught his attention, and that was fine by Dean.

When Dean and Seth walked over to Roman down in the foyer, they knew not to push their luck. Roman was already pretty pissed. He hated waiting around. But as soon as the two arrived, they were on their way out to the parking lot, and got in their rental car. Roman insisted on driving, wanting to take his mind of waiting on his team mates for so long. Dean sat shotgun and Seth climbed into the back.

The drive wasn't too long, but all the way there, Dean couldn't help but steal glances at Seth in the rear view mirror. His beauty still startled him beyond belief. His mind wandered back to the previous afternoon, and he felt himself start to grow, with thoughts of Seth's sweet mouth on him. He quickly dismissed the thoughts, not wanting Roman to see his increasing bulge.

Seth noticed Dean's sudden fidgeting as well as his subtle flushed cheeks. He hoped it was down to the same reason he was fidgeting. He was damn sure it was. Seth, being more hidden in the back, was less concerned for the third team mate to spot his excitement, so went with it, enjoying thoughts of the afternoon.

Dean had brought himself back no normality, concentrating on the passing scenery. Well, he had until he looked back at Seth, who was grinning wickedly at him. Dean's eyes managed to catch a glimpse of Seth's hand rubbing over his crotch and he was lost again. Seth didn't seem to even care that Roman was in the car with them, he was such a little tease. Dean fidgeted some more in the front seat, once again becoming aware of his arousal.

"What the hell is going on with you?" Roman suddenly shouted over the stereo.

Seth chuckled to himself as Dean tried to bring his mind back to what was happening.

"Uh, nothing man, just y'know, nervous for the match tonight." Dean tried to convince Roman.

Roman gave him a look, half of belief and half of 'I don't even know what goes on inside that head of yours'. Dean gave the Samoan a reassuring smile, which seemed to satisfy him enough to leave Dean alone again.

Dean quickly gazed back and seen Seth laughing, trying his best to hide it from the two men in the front of the car.

Fishing his phone out his pocket, Dean sent Seth a text.

**"You think this is funny huh? Let's see whose laughing after I'm done with you tonight."**

Seth's demeanour changed quickly as he read the message. He swallowed hard, not entirely sure what Dean meant, but seeing Dean's cheeky grin in the side mirror reassured him he was going to enjoy whatever Dean had planned.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean was pacing back and forth frantically backstage at the arena, the constant fear of the text he sent Seth earlier playing on his mind. As much as he wanted to share all these new experiences with Seth and explore whatever feelings he was having him with, he was scared. He had not wanted to admit it even to himself, but it was the truth. Sure, he and Seth had already been intimate with each other to some level, but that was then, when all the endorphins kicked in and overtook his body. Now that he was actually thinking ahead of what was to come, he was terrified.

Running his fingers through his hair, Dean continued to pace back and forth, occasionally releasing his hand from his slicked back blond locks to slam them forcefully against the closest wall he could find.

Dean sunk down against the cool wall behind him, and when he reached the ground, held his head in his hands. Pulling at strands of his hair, tears slowly began falling from his blue eyes. Why was this happening? Why was Seth Rollins having such a massive effect on him all of a sudden. He didn't cry often so just let the tears flow, knowing no one else was around. He didn't even bother wiping the tears from his cheeks, he simply sat and embraced his emotions in hope that once they flushed out his system, he would return to some sort of normality. He struggled to think of anything else but Seth. The way he looks absolutely gorgeous no matter what he is doing. The way he always manages to cheer up the people around him with sometimes as little as a smile. He truly was a remarkable man. Dean wanted so much to spend his life with this man. He knew he could be happy committing to Seth forever and them growing old together. However, these thoughts only made Dean tremble with fear. Why was he thinking this much into it? Sure, Seth had showed plenty interest in him, and didn't push him away, but what if Seth is just filling a void. What if there were no actual feelings behind his actions other than primal lust? So many thoughts were filling Dean's mind as more tears spilled from his increasingly reddening eyes. He exhausted himself out to the point where he was struggling to catch a breath, but before he knew it, he started falling asleep. He was far too drained at this point to stop it, so let it take over him, and felt his heavy eyelids flutter once or twice, before they finally closed.

Roman and Seth entered their backstage locker room to find Dean draped over the floor. The Tag Team Champions quickly looked at each other before running over to him. Frantically shaking him and screaming his name, they both feared the worse. They knew he had been acting off recently, and they also knew about his past. Surely it had not come to this without them able to help?

Dean quickly woke up from his much needed nap, and looked confused at his two teammates staring down at him with such worry.

"What's up guys?" Dean asked, not quite sure about what was going on.

"What's up guys?" Roman repeated. "What's up Dean is that we came in here, find you lying on the floor out of it, and we thought you were fucking dead! That's what up." Roman sounded furious and this did not go unnoticed by Dean nor Seth.

"Geez, can't a man just grab a little 40 winks without causing alarm?" Dean tried to make light of the situation.

"Not spread over the floor like you were, no. Next time, lie on the bench or something, okay?" Roman had calmed down a bit now, relieved that Dean wasn't dead.

Seth sat in silence, staring back and forth from the two older men. He hadn't said a word, and wasn't sure if he should. He could sense something was up with Dean, and he was convinced that it had to do with him. Having an urge to talk to Dean alone, Seth knew he had to find a way to get rid of Roman, even just for a few minutes.

"Are you hungry?" Seth finally asked, knowing Roman would most likely offer to go fetch him something from catering so he could pick out only the healthiest options.

Dean looked at Seth for the first time since he had been abruptly awoken and noticed the look in his eyes, telling him that yes, he was hungry. "Yeah, I could eat."

Roman jumped to his feet and reassured Dean that he had him covered and he would be back in five.

As soon as the door closed behind Roman, Seth closed the distance between himself and Dean. He gently placed his hand on Dean's cheek, instantly feeling the moistness covering much of his face.

"Dean, why have you been crying?" Seth whispered. "What's wrong Deano?"

Dean lowered his eyes so he wasn't looking at Seth.

"I'm scared Seth. Like really scared."

There was a brief silence, as Seth pondered whether or not Dean's problems actually revolved around him or not.

"Scared about what?" Seth questioned, whilst still holding Dean's face in his hand.

"Myself." Dean said quietly under his breath. "And of you... hurting me." Dean couldn't believe he had just admitted that to Seth, after just fully realising it himself.

Seth continued to look at him, not quite sure what to make of it. He comfortingly stroked Dean's face, wiping away the remainder of his tears and smiled at the older man. He was not totally sure of the right words to say, so chose not to say anything just yet. He thought the both of them could just enjoy the quiet whilst Dean cleared his head, but something else happened. Dean's every thought started flowing out of him as if this was the last chance had to speak.

"I'm so sorry Seth. I just can't help the way I feel. I know you don't feel the same way and that's fine for now. But Seth, you consume me. These past few days I have rarely had a thought that did not include you. You are perfect. You are everything I want and I hope that one day you will maybe think about wanting me like that as well. Please don't run Sethie. Please. Just don't leave."

The tears had started to fall down Dean's face again, this time onto Seth's hands. Seth continued to watch Dean carefully as he spoke. He was completely gobsmacked. Sure, Dean had obvious feelings for him but Seth had no idea how deep those feelings ran. Unsure of his own feelings, he thought for a minute before saying anything.

"Dean..." Seth started. "I am not going anywhere. I'm right here. I can't lie and say everything you want to hear. I don't know how I feel about you. I do know that kissing you was unlike kissing anyone else. I never thought I'd want you as more than a friend but I can't stop thinking about how incredible you are. I can't say that I see us living together with allvdogs and a white picket fence, but lets just test the water and see where this goes ok? Just don't rush my feelings Dean. Can you do that?" Seth was hopeful that his words were honest enough for Dean not to lose it.

"Yeah, that seems fair." Dean managed before Seth's lips claimed Dean's. Dean's hands started frantically roaming all over Seth's body. Anywhere he could reach, he would touch. He wanted so much just to strip Seth down to nothing and completely take him.

"Yeah, I'll catch you later." Roman's voice came from the other side of the locker room door.

Dean and Seth both jumped away from each other, Seth wandering over to the sink at the other side of the room, and Dean adjusting the creases in his clothes from lying down as Roman came in the door.

Dean appreciatively took the food from Roman, rushing to the bench to sit down and enjoy it, trying to cover as much of his face as possible to hide any signs that Roman might pick up on of what just happened.

Seth meanwhile, rinsed his face a few more times than normal just to bring himself back to normality. He and Dean's conversation had went a little deeper than he had ever expected. He contemplated the feelings Dean has for him, and was in disbelief. He was used to people finding him attractive over the years, but never had he heard someone speak like that about him. As much as he was still unsure about their future, Seth knew he had to give Dean a fair shot. He couldn't quite believe he and another man were going to 'make a go of something' but he owed it to himself, and to Dean to at least try.

Roman sat on a chair away from Seth and Dean, and between looks at his phone, he glanced between his fellow teammates. He wasn't sure what had been going on with the two of them but he was sure it was something. Whatever it was he sure hoped that it wasn't anything serious and it would get sorted out soon. He was used to being the judge, jury and executioner for them when they would have bickers about absolutely everything. He knew it wouldn't be long before he was brought into whatever was going on, but until then he was going to stay well and truly out of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Apologies for how long it has taken me to update this. I will try churn out a few chapters pretty quick to make up for it. Happy reading.**

Roman drove his two teammates back to the hotel after that nights show. Seth sat shotgun as Dean stretched out in the back seat, headphones on before he even got in the car. Roman knew something was up with him, but knew him well enough to not push him on opening up, so didn't question his actions.

"So Seth, everything okay with Dean? Like, do I need to be worried?" asked Roman to an unexpected Seth as they made their way back to the hotel.

"Yeah he's fine Rome, just overthinking things as usual, you know what he's like. Just give him a few days and he will be back to normal I'm sure." Seth looked at Roman, hopeful that his answer was enough to keep Roman from interfering in what was still quite unknown to himself.

Roman nodded his head toward Seth and looked back at the road in front of them. Seth noticed his acceptance and let out a silent, thankful sigh. He then glanced in the side mirror and seen a resting Dean gazing out the window. He looked lost in his thoughts as he took in the scenery, but also looked upset. Seth knew that Dean had fallen bad for him, and he was flattered. Sure, he was excited at the thought of being so close and intimate with Dean. The thought of him kissing Dean sent an instant message to his crotch which was now beginning to stir in his jeans. He knew he had to be careful with Dean's feelings as he didn't want to hurt him. But he also knew that he couldn't just walk away. He needed Dean. And he was counting on getting lucky tonight. He pushed all his worried thoughts from his mind and just tried to focus on how good he was sure Dean would feel inside him. He had no idea why he felt so relaxed about Dean taking him like that, he had only ever had sex with women before, but for some reason, he was sure it would feel right. After all, it was Dean. What could go wrong?

Dean, as he lay in the back of the car could feel Seth staring at him, but never let on. He continued to stare out at the repeating scenery out the window as he thought about the two tone haired man in front of him. He couldn't believe he had let Seth in on his feelings for him. How could he be so stupid? Now his hard man ego was gone, and he was completely vulnerable. He had no idea if that was going to work in his favour, but he had no choice but to wait and see. Dean was thankful that Seth had still not ran from him, and that he told him the truth. Dean hated being lied to, so respected the younger man for being honest, even if it wasn't entirely what he wanted to hear. It certainly could have been a lot worse he realised.

As Roman pulled into the hotel car park, Seth became very nervous. The three team mates exited the car and collected their bags from the trunk. As Seth and Roman headed for the entrance, Dean hung back, explaining how he was going to grab a quick smoke before heading to his room. Roman and Seth continued into the hotel, quickly checking in and parted ways quickly as they headed for their rooms. Seth made sure to take the room with Dean again, explaining to Roman that it was what was best for him. Roman accepted without argument, not wanting to have to put up with a moping Dean all night.

Seth headed to the room he was sure Dean and himself were going to be enjoying all too much soon enough. He unlocked the door, threw his bags on the ground, and fell back onto the first bed. He felt more exhausted than normal, putting it down to all the worrying he has been doing in regards to Dean. He took out his phone, sending a simple text to Dean telling him the room number. He knew Dean wouldn't be in the mood to deal with the chirpy woman on the welcome desk.

Dean stood out in the darkness, enjoying each and every drag of his cigarette. He leaned up against a nearby wall, absorbing the coldness, but not caring much for the effect it was having on him. His mind was emptying as quickly as it was filling up, with thoughts of Seth. He wished just for five minutes he could forget about his younger teammate but nothing seemed to distract him. Nothing at all. He pulled out another cigarette, prolonging the inevitable awkwardness when he came face to face with Seth, with no one else around them. He wanted to be with Seth, in every way, but knew Seth wasn't ready, or may never be. Until then, he wanted to at least let it all go and just fuck Seth. That way, he thought, he could at least be partly satisfied. Dean knew that Seth knew his history with women and that he was very skilled and the least bit shy when it came to pleasing in the sack, but with Seth, Dean was nervous. As much as he had fantasized about all the possibilities, the thought of actually going through with it, scared Dean to his core. He lit his third cigarette, but didn't even get halfway through it when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and the bright light of the screen illuminated his face in the bitter darkness of the evening.

"**218**"

That was all the message said from Seth, and Dean's heart skipped a beat. He threw the remains of the lit cigarette away, grabbed his bags and headed straight for room 218. He tried as hard as he could to push all his worries to one side and just focus on what he wanted - Seth.

Dean stood outside the room, gathering his thoughts. He patted his hair down so some of it was covering his face, thinking it would help hide his insecurities.

Seth lay on the bed, still wondering when Dean was going to show up. It felt like forever since he had left him at the door. Thoughts plagued his mind about all the weird and wonderful things Dean was sure to do to him, and it excited Seth beyond belief. He had heard plenty stories about and from Dean himself about what kind of guy he was in bed, so he knew he was not going to be disappointed. Seth had lived a pretty vanilla life in the sack up until now, but he was more than happy to experience whatever Dean threw at him.

Dean entered the room, slowly, but not trying to show his nervousness too much. He left his bags near where Seth had dumped his, and headed over to the other bed. As he walked past, Seth could smell the scent of the multiple cigarettes Dean had just finished. Normally he would be put off, but for this man, all his rules and "I would nevers" completely went out the window. Dean truly was his exception. He didn't quite know why, but he tried not to question it too much and just let it be. For now anyway.

The two men sat across from each other, staring in silence. Seth still had his cell in his hand, and kept it there for a while even though he wasn't looking at it, using almost as a security item. Dean cleared his throat, took off his jacket and leant in towards Seth, who immediately threw his phone away to the side. Dean claimed Seth's lips, as he slowly and tenderly parted them with his own. Seth responded immediately, matching Dean's movements. Seth's hands came up to either side of Dean's face, pulling him that bit closer to him. After a few moments of slow, tender kisses, Seth pulled his face away and looked up into the widened blue eyes of Dean.

"Dean, I'm ready."


	8. Chapter 8

Dean swallowed hard as he processed Seth's words.

"I'm ready." Seth repeated, trying to convince himself and Dean.

Dean continued looking down at his favourite half of the Tag Team Champions as he mentally prepared himself for what was about to happen. He lifted a hand and placed it on the cheek of Seth, and closed the gap once again, trying to enjoy every single bit of Seth's hot mouth. Seth responded without a thought, loving having Dean's mouth all over his.

Dean gradually leaned closer and closer over Seth, pushing him slowly down onto the bed until he was completely on top of him, Seth trapped between the older man and the hotel bed underneath him. In this moment, Seth could not think of a better place to two men continued their kiss, their tongues exploring deep into each others mouths. Dean tried to will his tongue to go deeper into Seth's mouth, but it wouldn't go any further. He had to settle with what he had. Seth tried to keep up with Dean's frantic pace, and he thought he was managing okay. Dean so desperately wanted to move quickly but his nerves were getting the better of him, so he decided to just keep kissing Seth as long as he would let him, before having to deal with going all the way with this gorgeous man under him.

Seth was nervous about what was going to happen between Dean and himself but he really was excited as well. He didn't expect Dean to kiss him for so long, but he figured he better enjoy it whilst it was on offer - he knew Dean wasn't much of an after sex cuddler. Whatever Dean wanted to do to him, Seth was game.

In the back of Dean's mind was a quiet voice, constantly reminding him about his lack of experience with men. Obviously Dean knew this, but this nagging voice in his mind was throwing him off completely. Just when he would start to relax and just see what happens, there it was, The voice that would always tell him he wasn't quite good enough, and not quite the best to make it. He could normally ignore it after not too long, but tonight was proving more difficult. It made him wonder if what he was doing was right. Sure, he loved a good fuck, but was he going to enjoy fucking another man? He had spent countless nights all over the country between the legs of a woman and could easily get off, but what if once he was inside Seth it felt different. What if after all this, he didn't enjoy it. Dean tried not to think about all these negative thoughts, but rather on all the fantasies he had about Seth. The same fantasies that he had for months denied to himself even having. Even after waking up in the middle night, cock harder than it was when he watched his favourite porn and with memories of what he had just been doing to Seth in his sleep. Even after jacking off to those thoughts, Dean would afterwards pretend it didn't happen. He couldn't even recall how many times this had happened. Now he was going to be able to actually do some of those things to Seth. He was under him, already moaning into his kisses and right now, he was completely his.

Seth's hands moved from Dean's face and slowly drifted down his body. Reaching the bottom of Deans' t-shirt, Seth gripped it at both sides and roughly pulled it half way up, prompting Dean to help him with the rest.

Dean lifted his face from Seth's, and lifted his arms up, allowing Seth to fully remove his t-shirt. Dean positioned his hands at either side of Seth's body, as Seth lay underneath him, now staring up at the naked torso in front of him. He took in the sight he had seen a hundred times before, but this time it was different. It wasn't just seeing a fellow wrestlers' defined abs and pecs, it was seeing the beautifully sculpted physique of the man he was about give himself to.

Dean looked down at Seth, and couldn't believe how he let him go untouched for so long. He was beautiful inside and out, and Dean could not get enough. He slowly stroked down his face, gently tugging on his beard. Seth smiled up at him, and Dean melted. He couldn't believe he finally had Seth like this, it was overwhelming to him. He gave a shy smile back down at the younger man, then lowered his head down towards Seth's abdomen. He lifted his shirt up just a little bit and started placing kisses just above his waistband. Seth let out a small moan as Dean's lips first touched his flesh, then continued as Dean's mouth worked all the way along from one side to the other.

As Dean worked his way up Seth's chest, pushing his shirt up bit by bit, Seth's hand found his way into Dean's hair which he pulled at now and again in between stroking his fingernails all over Dean's scalp.

When Dean's mouth found the first of Seth's nipples, a louder moan escaped Seth's mouth. As Dean worked on the small mound, Seth writhed underneath him. He wanted him so badly, every lick and nibble was making him harder and harder. He never knew he could be this turned on before much more had happened. As Dean made his way to Seth's other nipple, painfully slowly, Seth managed to manoeuvre his shirt off, not waiting til Dean finished the job for him. The heat of their skins touching was almost too much to bear for both men.

Dean started trailing kisses along Seth's collar bone, stopping in that little spot between there and his neck. He started to suckle the skin into his mouth, and Seth loved every minute of it. Seth thought about how Dean hadn't even touched him below the belt and already he felt as if he could explode any minute. Feeling as if Dean wasn't getting any attention, Seth quickly threw himself towards Dean and to the side, throwing Dean back against the bed and Seth now straddling him. Dean was a little surprised at this, but didn't fight it.

Seth's hands rested on Dean's pecks, fingertips slowly playing with the small amounts of chest hair Dean had let grow back out. Seth never understood why he continued to shave since he's vested up in the ring, but nevertheless enjoyed the little treat he had just now. Seth could feel Dean's bulge pulsing underneath him, and that only made his own grow even harder. He slipped himself down Dean's legs, unbuckling his belt and taking his jeans with him as he made his way to the floor. He rested in between Dean's legs, removing the older man's jeans. From there he slowly planted kisses up Dean's inner thigh until he reached the bottom of his boxer shorts. His widened brown eyes glanced up at Dean whose head was rested flat against the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Seth was a little disappointed that Dean never met his gaze, but continued anyway. He reached his hands around the sides of Dean's blue underwear and grabbed a hold of the seam. Dean's hips lifted a little, enough to let Seth pull on the shorts and remove them. Seth was now face level with Dean's cock and he couldn't help but stare at it. It was a decent size, height and girth. He placed his hand near the head and wrapped his fingers around one by one, easing himself into this new territory. His thumb reached up to the slit and used it to smear Dean's liquid over the tip. Seth moved slowly as he wasn't totally sure that he was pleasing Dean to his standards he was used to. After a few gentle strokes, Seth moved his hand down to the base of Dean's shaft and used his tongue to slowly lick over the head of Dean's cock. Dean let out an almost silent "fuck" but Seth managed to hear it, and smiled. He let his mouth wrap around Dean's hardened cock and slowly move down him. This was a new and unusual sensation for Seth, but hearing Dean's moans made him forget about the unusuality of it. He bobbed up and down, using his hand to work the rest of the shaft his mouth couldn't manage. Dean's hips began moving in time with Seth's movements. His moans got louder the quicker Seth moved.

As much as Dean was loving Seth's hot mouth on him, he knew he didn't want to come like this. He sat up, and lifted Seth's head up off him. The way Seth looked up at Dean made him tremble. All his nerves came back and that voice in the back of his mind slowly returned, taunting him. He tried his best to forget it as he stood up off the bed, and pulled Seth up off the floor.

When the two men were eye to eye, Dean claimed Seth's mouth once again, this time his own taste mixing with Seth's deliciousness. Dean undid the button of Seth's jeans, and Seth made quick work of removing them, knowing Dean would get annoyed trying to remove his incredibly tight skinnies. Seth wasted no time and remove his briefs too. Dean's hand made its way to Seth's cock and he stroked it roughly a few times before moving a little to the side, and throwing Seth down on the bed face first.

Seth fell forward, just managing to place his arms out to make himself land reasonably comfortably without having to move too much. He was a little scared to turn around at this point, as his nerves took over. He felt something in the pit of his stomach, both nerve wracking yet wonderful.

Dean stood over Seth, staring at his delicious ass which was waiting for him. Dean crawled onto the bed, spreading Seth's legs to fit between them. He grabbed a hold of Seth's cheeks and spread them slowly, then squeezed them back together, as if trying to get used to this new part of his best friend.

Dean continued his routine a few more times, before spreading the cheeks once more, but this time he spat in the middle of them both, and used a finger to slowly rub his own saliva over Seth's pucker. He used one hand to keep both cheeks parted as he slid a finger into Seth's virgin hole. It didn't go in quite as smoothly as he had expected, but he persevered with the use of some more spit. He managed to get his finger all the way in, and slowly exited and re-entered Seth, trying to adjust to what he was doing.

Seth was unsure if he was enjoying this new exploration of himself, but he was not going to back down now. He eyed up the bedside table and judged if he could reach it without having to move. He reached his arm over and managed to open the top drawer and grab the upright bottle of lube he had stashed there earlier. Without saying a word, he tossed it backwards, landing near Dean.

Dean felt Seth move underneath him and watched him outstretch an arm over the the drawers of the side of the bed. He was confused about what he was doing, but left him to it. As he watched the bottle of lube land near him, he realised his first mistake. Why hadn't he used lube right away? That voice returned and teased Dean about how useless Seth must think he is, telling him how he is probably lying in pain underneath him and how he could never please a woman, let alone a man. Dean shook the voice away as he soaked a few of his fingers in the lube, and went back to working Seth's entrance. He managed to slide a finger in much better this time, following it with a second. He worked the two fingers in and out, unsure how Seth felt, and too scared to ask.

A few minutes had passed and Seth finally began to relax. He started to moan as he felt pleasure from Dean's fingers inside of him. His ass lifted off the bed as he tried to push back against Dean's hand.

Dean couldn't believe the effect he was having on Seth, but he loved every minute of it. With his free hand he slowly stroked himself, coating himself with a good amount of lube in the process, readying himself. He removed his fingers from Seth, and pulled him up by the hips to his knees. Seth steadied himself on his hands and looked back at Dean for what felt like the first time in forever. As their eyes met, Seth had difficulty processing Dean's look. He looked scared. Nervous actually. Seth was sure that Dean was coming into this whole thing as confident as ever but was now just realizing that although he was ready, maybe Dean wasn't. Dean picked up on Seth's thinking, and worried about what it might actually involve, he knew he needed to quickly turn this around. He gave a cheeky wink to Seth, and Seth couldn't help but laugh. He turned back around, ass in the air and waited on Dean's next move.

"Here goes, I guess." Dean said sort of humorously, hoping to cover his actual nerves.

Dean placed the head of his cock at Seth's entrance, and slowly pressed himself into him. He took it slowly, not wanting to hurt Seth. Every time he managed to get about an inch of himself inside Seth, he would pause for a bit, letting Seth's body adjust to the invasion. Seth tried to remain as still as possible, fighting the discomfort he was facing. Once Dean had managed all his length inside, he leaned down and placed kisses over Seth's back, trying to relax him a bit. He would mix up the kisses by tracing Seth's definition with his tongue. When Seth felt comfortable with Dean inside him, he turned around to him, and uttered the words "Fuck me Dean."

Without a second thought, Dean pulled out of Seth and quickly re entered himself back in, all at once this time. He stopped for a few seconds incase it was too much for Seth before doing the same again. The pleasure began to take over Seth and he let Dean know by repeating the words "fuck" and "Dean" over and over. Dean's pace quickened as he felt more confident in what he was doing, knowing that Seth was being pleased underneath him. Dean had never felt someone so tight around him, and he knew he wasn't going to last long their first time. Both their moans grew louder as Dean slammed into Seth harder and quicker. Knowing he was close to his release, Dean took Seth's unattended cock in his hand and began to furiously stroke it.

"Fuck, Dean, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come Dean." With one last outburst, Seth released his load down onto the bed beneath him, as well as onto Dean's fist. The pressure release of his orgasm squeezed Dean's cock even tighter and with one final push he held himself as deep inside of Seth as he could, and his orgasm came flooding out of him, filling Seth up.

The two men were spent after their incredible orgasm, and remained in their current position whilst they came down from it. Eventually, Dean removed himself from Seth, and headed to the bathroom. Seth fell onto his back, trying to gather his thoughts. Dean came out the bathroom with a large towel. He first cleaned himself up, then sat on the edge of the bed as he cleaned Seth up as well. Seth looked at him with complete admiration in this moment. He couldn't believe they had finally had sex. And here was Dean, cleaning him up after it. Any doubts he had about his feelings for Dean were in this moment gone. If he could be with Dean every day like this, he would. Dean tossed the towel aside as he leaned over and kissed Seth briefly but passionately on the lips. He pulled away, then got up off the bed, changed into his clothes which were scattered on the floor, and headed for the door. Seth was frozen on the bed, not able to process Dean's actions.

"Don't wait up, okay?"

Dean closed the door quietly behind him, leaving a confused and naked Seth on his bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean sat alone in the hotel bar, swallowing the contents of his third glass of whiskey. He ordered another as he made easy work of the bottle of beer in front of him. Thoughts of what he and Seth just done flooded his mind, and he wasn't quite sure what to make of it all. In his fantasies Dean had always took complete control of Seth and dominated him, fulfilling all these desires he had, yet when it came to it, he could barely function. Sure, he had enjoyed himself and so had Seth, but something was missing. It was too tame for Dean. He felt as if he hadn't shown Seth as good a time as he could have, and was now worried that Seth wouldn't be sticking around much longer. Seth was an incredibly good looking guy after all, he had plenty of options, and Dean was sure he wasn't one of them. Finishing his beer, and then his fourth whiskey, Dean enjoyed the amber liquid burn down his throat before getting up from the stool. He threw some notes down onto the counter and headed for the door.

Once outside, Dean took a minute to adjust to the cold before pulling his packet of cigarettes out from his pocket. He quickly lit one, and enjoyed the first inhalation of that dangerous smoke. His eyes drifted up to the sky as he thought about the way he left Seth in that hotel room. Seth hadn't said a word to him as he cleaned him up, and before he left the room, he hadn't even seen him make a move to put any clothes on. Dean knew he could sense disappointment in Seth's eyes before he left, urging him out the room even more. Where did that leave them? Could Dean go back to the room and would everything be fine? Or would he have to go try bunk with Roman for the night? Dean wasn't quite sure, but he would have to find out.

Dean reluctantly made his way to the room he was sharing with Seth. He stopped at the door and looked at it for a few seconds before deciding to take a seat next to it, rather than enter it. Head pressed against the outdated pattern behind him, Dean took long, slow breaths trying to prepare himself for seeing Seth again. He wished he could just scrape away all these insecurities and be everything Seth wanted and needed. Everything he deserved.

Seth remained naked on the bed for a while after Dean left, not really sure how to deal with the current situation. He looked around the room for answers, hoping that maybe the walls could respond but he had no such luck. Seth couldn't understand why Dean left. Last time they shared at intimate first together, Dean stayed and Seth assumed that the same would happen again. What had he done wrong? Seth was sure this is what Dean wanted. Not just a fuck, but something more. He was sure he hadn't manifested this all his head. Although he had his doubts, Seth really wanted to try make something between himself and Dean, and was certain Dean wanted that to. So what had happened?

After some time had passed and Seth realised he was not going to get any answers any time soon, he decided to take a shower. At this point, it was the closest to clarity he could find. He made his way to the bathroom, still naked, and turned the handle, allowing the water to heat up the room before stepping in. Once under the water, Seth let his head fall forward as the water cascaded over him, washing off the confusion about what had just happened. He didn't even want to wash himself, but rather just enjoy the heat pounding down on him. Knowing he had no reason to rush, Seth just enjoyed the sensation of the hot water covering his body.

Dean wasn't sure how much time had passed as he sat outside the room, but he knew he couldn't stay out here for the whole night. He had thought about going to Roman's room, but then realised he was too defeated to make up some story to explain why he was there. Instead, he decided to confront Seth.

Tidying up his clothes, clearing his throat, Dean entered the room. The sound of a running shower drew his attention to the bathroom. He noticed the door wasn't fully closed over, so his feet took him closer to it. Peering in, he could see Seth threw the frosted and steamed up glass. Even like this, without a clear view, Seth was perfect to Dean. Dean took a minute to process the scene in front of him, before slowly removing his own clothes.

Completely naked, Dean made his way over to the shower and entered, appearing suddenly behind Seth. Absolutely terrified, Seth shrieked and almost fell over, but Dean's arms snaked around him quick enough to keep him upright. Once the familiarity of Dean's presence settled in, Seth relaxed a bit, and turned toward Dean. Seth noticed instantly the cigarette and alcohol combination scent that had become a familiar thing with Dean as of late. He looked at him, waiting on an explanation for why he had left.

Dean looked into those gorgeous brown eyes Seth was using to guilt trip him into speaking first. As much as he didn't want to, he knew he owed him at least that much.

"Sorry I left. I.. uh… I just had to clear my mind." Dean waited on a response from Seth, but it wasn't coming. Instead, he watched as Seth lowered his head, now staring at the floor of the shower, not even taking notice of the fact that Dean was in front of him, naked and looking wonderful.

With Dean's arms still wrapped around Seth, he used his forehead to gently nudge Seth's to get him to look up at him.

"C'mon Seth, don't do this. Please, this is on me. I can do better okay? You'll see. I uh, was a bit nervous before but like, well like next time it will be better. Seth? Baby, c'mon, look at me." Dean knew he was sounding desperate as he pleaded with Seth, but he had to try something.

Seth intently listened to Dean's word, every last one of them sounding genuine. He wasn't sure why Dean was so worked up but he figured he would have to look up eventually.

"Dean, tonight was great." Seth started speaking, but still looking downward. "Well, up until the part when you left anyway. If we're gonna do this, you need to stay, okay? You can't just get up and leave me lying there all confused and shit." Seth took a quiet breath, waiting for Dean's response. In all honesty, he half expected him to walk out of the shower, and out of the room for the second time tonight.

"I'm sorry. I just felt like an idiot. I didn't know what I was doing and I like wanted to do so much things to you baby but I just like froze and yeah, it might take awhile for me to be able to show you the great time you were expecting."

Seth's full attention was finally returned to Dean. He looked up at the taller man, and without warning, his lips found Dean's. He intensely pleased Dean's lips with his own and before long had his tongue deep inside his new lover's mouth.

Dean swung Seth around and harshly pushed him against the tiles now behind him. He pushed his mouth over Seth's, not letting him get his bearings before lifting his legs to either side of him, gripping them in his arms. Seth instinctively squeezed Dean with his thighs, as his arms wrapped around his neck. Dean continued the assault on Seth's mouth, before making his way across one cheek and down to Seth's neck. The combination of Dean's mouth pleasing and teasing his skin and the heat of the water bounding down over them both had gotten Seth so turned on he felt his cock harden against Dean's belly. As Seth got hard, he felt Dean's erection press up underneath his ass. This only made Seth even harder.

Dean's hands made their way to Seth's ass where he was more than happy to stay for a while. He took a cheek in each hand and slowly but firmly grasped them, kneading them inwards and outwards. His fingernails dug into Seth's flesh which initiated a guttural moan in Seth's throat. Dean took this is a green light, and dug his nails in a bit deeper.

Seth, in a mix of pain and pleasure continued to moan below Dean, loving every single movement of Dean. To match Dean's pace, Seth's hands stroked down Dean's back, before he started scratching over the defined muscles of the man holding him up. Dean drew his head back in enjoyment and stole a glance from Seth. When their eyes met, both men stopped what they were doing. Each of them was lost in the other man's eyes. Dean let Seth find his feet on the floor again, before turning of the water and stepping out the shower.

Seth looked out to Dean who was standing in the middle of the bathroom floor, headed for the door.

"Bed, Seth. Now."

Dean's words were short and precise, with a serious underlying tone. Seth excitement spiked, as he hid a coy smile, simply glad that Dean wasn't walking out on him.


	10. Chapter 10

Seth stood for moment, unable to move. He heard Dean's words but was taking a little bit extra time processing them. His heart rate was speeding up as he heard Dean going through his bags in the main room.

When Seth's legs finally let him walk, he made his way to meet Dean, surprised to find him now in his boxer shorts. He froze once again, sort of confused.

"It's been a long day Seth, can we uh, just sleep?"

Sleep wasn't quite what Seth had in mind, but the way Dean was looking at him, he couldn't say no to whatever he'd asked.

Dean threw Seth a pair of his own boxer shorts he'd looked out for him, and headed for the clean bed.

Seth stepped into his shorts, not caring that he was still dripping wet from the shower. He stood awkwardly staring between the two beds, not quite sure which he should be getting into.

Dean watched Seth eye up both beds confusingly. He loved how cute this man could be. He could always make Dean smile, even with the smallest actions.

"Dry your hair off, and get on in here." Dean threw a towel toward Seth as he sat up against the headboard watching him. Dean couldn't take his eyes off Seth has he ran the towel repeatedly over his hair, and then down his abs.

Seth knew Dean was watching him closely so he put on a little show for him, wanting to tease him. As he lifted his arm up to dry the back of his head, he would stretch his abdomen a little further than it needed to be stretched, showing of all his hard work he had putting in at his Crossfit sessions.

Dean's thumb was tracing along his bottom lip, as he watched Seth's teasing. This fucker knew how to play him perfectly already.

Seth tossed the towel on the floor and walked towards the bed he would be sharing with Dean. As he climbed in, Dean moved down further into the bed, taking Seth in his arms. A smile crept over Seth's face. This was perfect.

The two men got in as close as possible to each other, and stilled. The activities of the entire night catching up with them both. It wasn't too long before they both fell asleep, Dean's arms wrapped tightly around Seth's waist, inhaling in his scent with every breathe.

* * *

Dean was the first one to wake up the next morning. Normally, the first thing he would do when he woke up was have his first cigarette of the day, but today was different. Today he was waking up beside the man he hoped to be waking up beside every morning from now on. Dean tidied up the mess that was Seth's hair, which had dried curly and was pointing in every direction. He moved most of the hair he could away from Seth's neck, trying not to wake him. It was then he started placing the most delicate kisses all over his now exposed neck. He was firm enough that he could enjoy it, but tried to tread lightly as not to wake up the younger man. Not yet anyway.

Seth lay there in bed, slowly awakening from his sleep. He felt Ambrose on his neck, and could not deny the pleasure and happiness the older man brought him. He was enjoying the attention so decided not to let on he had woken up. He simply lay there, basking in the wonder that was Dean's mouth, and tried not to smirk at his own little game.

Dean moved his mouth away from Seth's neck and down on to his shoulder. He continued being gentle with the sleeping man beside him, swirling his tongue over the skin then kissing the area repeatedly. Dean stopped only for a moment, only to reposition himself a little. He moved his left arm above his head, supporting himself as well as allowing his hand to begin stroking the messy two toned locks beside him. His other hand slowly made its way up the closest of Seth's arms, over his chest and upward, resting on his cheek. Dean slowly tilted Seth's face around so he could take it all in. With a deep breath, he exhaled slowly, preparing himself and his thoughts. He was glad Seth was still sleeping at this point to give himself the confidence he needed. With a gentle kiss on his lips, Dean rested on Seth's face lightly, nose to nose.

"I love you Seth. I hope one day you can love me back."

Seth's whole body became rigid. Had Dean really just said that and meant it? Seth had no reason to doubt the words but still had trouble comprehending such a statement. He wasn't sure if he should have remained still or let on he was actually wake, but after Dean's confession, he decided to keep his act going, to avoid the inevitable awkwardness.

Dean was shaking after the words had escaped him. It was the truth. From what he has learnt from life, he knew now that he had to love Seth. All these feeling and emotions and desires surely could not mean anything else. Dean had decided it was best not to let Seth in on that quite yet, so told him whilst he was sleeping, almost as a practice run. It was nice to see Seth still lying there after his declaration, Dean only hoped the same would happen when he told him for real.

After Dean had came down from his confession, he returned to enjoying Seth's skin. He trailed kisses once again down his neck but this time ended up going down his chest. He couldn't help but form a cheeky grin when he reached Seth's nipple. He hovered over it for a second before flicking his tongue over it. He glanced up at a still sleeping Seth and repeated the action, this time, he didn't stop at once though. After he was satisfied, he let his teeth graze gently over the little nub of skin and gently pinch it.

Seth couldn't take much more. He was so turned on right now that he had to 'wake up'. He figured it was safe now to start to stir without Dean thinking he had heard him minutes before. The second time Dean bit down on his nipple, Seth let out a throaty groan. Dean's eyes widened, knowing that now he could really start to play.

Dean quickly gave attention to Seth's other nipple with his fingers and Seth's moans became more frequent, but remained at an almost inaudible level. Dean enjoyed the fact that Seth was willing to let him have his fun, his way. Dean increased the pressure on Seth's nipples, only to his delight. He would pinch hard, and slowly lift his hand away, delaying the release. When it came Seth couldn't help but let out a "fuck" each time. Dean could have spent all day doing this, increasing the time before release but he had other ideas.

Seth was becoming increasingly hard from Dean's teasing. He was using all of his power to restrain himself however, trying to let Dean just do his thing. Seth knew if there was no pressure then maybe he would get the sort of fuck he was expecting from Dean before.

Dean licked his way down to above Seth's waistband, and before going any further, looked up at Seth. Seth's eyes were still closed and he had a look of sheer pleasure plastered on his face. Dean's eyes lit up knowing he was the cause, and returned to what he was doing. He was sort of glad Seth wasn't looking at him, he was still a bit nervous. Normally when being intimate with someone Dean would let all his inhibitions go out the window and just do what he liked but with Seth things were different, and he hoped that would change soon.

Dean slid his hand into Seth's underwear, ignored his arousal and went straight for his balls. Dean's hand cupped them gently and rolled them, eliciting more expletives from Seth. Dean knew Seth would be growing more frustrated, but that worked in his favour.

"Fuck Dean, please just… please," Seth managed between moans.

"Please what Seth? What do you want?" Dean asked, still playing with his balls and now trailing kisses over his hip bones.

"I want you to touch me," Seth stated.

Dean knew exactly what Seth meant but wanted him to spell it out for him.

"I am touching you, baby."

Seth moaned in frustration, his cock aching for Dean's touch.

"No. My cock, Dean. I need you to touch my cock."

With that said, Dean moved his body down the bed, swiftly pulled down Seth's underwear and took him in his mouth. There was no need to take it slow, Dean had teased Seth long enough. He took as much of Seth in his mouth as he could, and bobbed his head up and down over his hard shaft. He increased the suction and Seth's moans became even louder. Seth's hand gripped onto a mound of hair on Dean's head and as he pulled on it, Dean moaned around Seth's cock.

Just as Seth felt that electricity build up from his toes to his stomach, his phone started vibrating on the nightstand. He tried to ignore it, but the thought that it might be something important nagged away at him. He quickly used his other free hand to pick his phone up and see it was Roman who was calling. Seth flashed the screen at Dean who smiled around his cock, and gave him a nod as if to tell him to answer it.

"Hey Rome, what's up?" Seth tried to say without letting the man on the other end of the line know that Dean currently had his dick in his mouth.

"Just a friendly reminder that we leave in 10 minutes, and I don't wanna have to wait on you two again. Please be on time."

"Uh yeah sure no problem, we're both like almost ready to go, see you soon." Seth quickly got his words out and hung up the phone. If he stayed on it much longer, Roman would have heard something Seth was pretty sure he did not want to.

During the phonecall Dean stopped at nothing to make things difficult for Seth. He continued to work his mouth all over Seth's cock and even began toying with Seth's entrance. That pushed Seth over the edge and he let Dean know as soon as he ended the phone call with their other team mate.

"I'm coming Dean, Fuuuck!"

Dean slid his finger into Seth's ass as Seth's seed filled Dean's mouth. Seth was shaking all over as Dean swallowed his load and continued to suck his cock clean. He got up from the bed when he was done and headed over to his bag.

"So, we have a long drive ahead, you might wanna get outta bed and get ready Seth."


End file.
